I Miss You
by kooritenshi
Summary: Quistis' POV. Thinking about someone who went away. (Isn't it so hard to guess who?) QuistisxSeifer.


I Miss You  
  
Author's Note: yea yea, this wasn't from a dream...but i was thinking about this one person i've been friends with for as long as i could remember, and i havn't seen him since i moved and i miss him...so i altered a ton of stuff and it comes to this!! =Þ  
  
"It takes only a minute to crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone, but it takes a lifetime to forget someone..."  
  
Even when he was a little kid of 7, he'd given off this....confidence, and strength. His eyes were an electric, clear shade of blue that shimmered with strength. They reminded me of light streaming through a window. Seifer Almasy...if only I knew how you were at this moment... We were the best that friends could ever be when we were kids.  
  
I would constantly have to stop him from teasing Zell. I had a lot of faith in him, and knew that one day, he would turn into someone great that would make a big difference in the world. I was right and wrong. He did make a big difference, but in doing that, he nearly destroyed the world. It's three years after Ultimecia and everything. He was my favorite student when I was an Instructor, though most people thought it was Squall.  
  
I miss him. I havn't seen a single sign of him since that incident with Ultimecia. You can never forget a friend. I really want to see him again, but it'll probably be impossible. My friends think he's a great traitor and his life had always been leading up to that...but he was possessed...it's not as if he could've done anything. I'll admit, he probably could have stopped and not done it, that it was, in a way, his own doing. But when you have the feeling that you've really lost, been defeated for everything you ever worked for, wouldn't you do something drastic? Everyone has their breaking point. That would be his.  
No SeeD, no Rinoa, he lost everything to Squall, his rival. Losing your dreams hurts, I should at least have a little knowledge over that..  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Three years is a long time. A lot can change. Is he even alive right now? It hurts not knowing if your one and only best friend is even alive. What happened to him? All these questions that are floating around in my head....they'll never be answered.  
  
I walk to the beach and scan the horizon. I always go here when I need to think, or want to have some alone time. No one bothers me. And I can stay here just about as long as I want. It smells of salt and water. A cool wind blows and envelopes me in its soft breeze, like a thin blanket across my shoulders. Blue-green waves lapped gently onto the shoreline. I always go here when I need to be alone. Only Seifer knew this...so it's unlikely that anyone would find me unless they're training out here. I sit down, my bare feet sinking into the cool, soft sand. Something crinkled in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was a note--short and sweet.  
  
'love you Quistis.'  
  
I'd grown used to those words long time ago, with all those Trepies and people similar to them. The same went for the phrase "Will you go out with me?" But it was different with Seifer. I knew he actually meant it. It had taken me such a long time to admit...and now he wouldn't be there for me to tell him...   
  
"I love you Seifer..." I whispered. I would never get the chance to say these words to him again...  
  
I sensed a presence nearby, but didn't move my head. Whoever it was, he or she was watching me. And walking toward me. "I want to be alone." I spoke clearly and bluntly. Hopefully, he or she would go away now, leave this beach solitary again. Except for me. The person didn't move, but rather, sat down nearby. I turned and looked at him irritably. Couldn't they take a hint? That's when I stopped. He was blonde, wore a gray trenchcoat, and featured those same azure eyes...  
  
"Quistis...you can stop dreaming now." I said to myself aloud.  
  
He kneeled in the sand beside me and looked into my eyes, his eyes shining with a teasing light. "You aren't dreaming."   
  
"Where have you been...?" I asked hoarsely. "I missed you."  
  
He wrapped his arms around me. "I did too." he whispered into my ear. Time slipped past. We sat, holding hands, with my head resting lightly against his shoulder. I didn't care how much time had past, how long we'd been gone, or anything else. All I needed was the person sitting next to me. The sun was setting, its golden rays dimming. Clouds of light blue, pink, and lavender blushed faintly in the tinted sky.  
  
Seifer Almasy.  
  
My prayers had been answered. 


End file.
